London Buses route 133
London Buses route 133 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London History Route 133 commenced operation on 27 March 1929 as part of a scheme of changes to the 58/59/159 group of routes. Monday - Saturday Route 34 (Liverpool Street - South Croydon) was diverted away from London Road and North End to run via Melfort Road, Thornton Heath and Whitehorse Road, replacing Route 58 over that section. At the same time, it was re-numbered 133. On 3 October 1934, the newly constituted London Passenger Transport Board instituted its own numbering system. Route 134 was re-numbered 133A, supplementing the 133, running between Liverpool Street and Addiscombe. This route was withdrawn after service on 5 January 1938, the section to Addiscombe being covered by the re-routed 59A. In 1958 the 133 was introduced on Sundays to replace the withdrawn sections of routes 143 and 43. In 1971 the route between Streatham and Croydon was withdrawn and replaced by the revised route 50. New Metrobuses had been anticipated for Route 133 upon OPO conversion as Brixton Garage were already running them on Routes 50, 95 and 118. These eventually arrived in early 1986 with Brixton receiving the final production vehicles up to M1440. However, due to pressure on vehicle supply from elsewhere (mainly the result of further OPO conversions at longer established Metrobus garages) all of Brixton’s later examples (with the exception of M1440) were transferred out within a year and replaced by returning D/DMS class. Extended from Streatham to Tooting Broadway in 1985. The section was withdrawn and replaced by new route 333 in 2003. In 2003, the route was converted to low floor using Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. Route 133 and night bus N133 was moved from London General's Stockwell (SW) garage to their new Mandela Way (MW) garage in 2007 to make room for route 24. The 133 has also been stationed at Brixton (BN), Streatham (AK) and Croydon (TC). Night bus N133 runs the night service for routes 133 and 333. On 23 January 2010, the route passed Arriva London operating from their Norwood (N) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 6 October 2012, the new Streatham Bus Station was opened near to the old Streatham Garage and became the new southern terminus for Route 133. Arriva London will takeover the operations of route 133 from 21 January 2017. Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs will be introduced at the same time. Current route Route departing Liverpool Street Station *'Liverpool Street Station' Bus Station *Moorgate for Moorgate Station *Bank for Bank Tube Station *'Monument Tube Station' *'London Bridge' *'London Bridge Station' *'Borough Tube Station' *'Elephant & Castle' for Elephant & Castle Station *'Oval Tube Station' *'Brixton Tube Station' *'Brixton Railway Station' *Streatham Hill *'Streatham Railway Station' *Streatham St Leonard's Church Route departing Streatham *Streatham St Leonard's Church *'Streatham Hill Railway Station' *Streatham Hill *'Brixton Railway Station' *'Brixton Tube Station' *'Oval Tube Station' *'Elephant & Castle' for Elephant & Castle Station *'Borough Tube Station' *'London Bridge Station' *'London Bridge' *'Monument tube station' *Bank for Bank Station *'Moorgate Station' *'Liverpool Street Station' Bus Station Additional images Image:133 PVL217.JPG See also * List of bus routes in London * London General * London Buses route 333 * London Buses route N133 External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) 133, London buses route 133, London buses route